Brisk starwars ad
Yoda and Maul Get "Briskified" *– 2:51 am *Posted in Uncategorized *Tagged c3po, chewbacca, darth vader, han solo, luke skywalker, millenium falcon, obie one kanobie, padme, princess leaha, r2d2, star wars, yoda *Leave a Comment Brisk® Iced Tea continues to invigorate its creative mojo by taking its 2012 national marketing campaign to a galaxy far, far away to join forces with the 3-D theatrical release of Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace! Yoda. Maul. The Ultimate Brawl. The creative bread and butter for the campaign comes in the form of a 30-second TV spot in which Briskified versions of two iconic Star Wars characters, Darth Maul and Yoda, face off for the first time. It’s a bold take on an improbable fight which could only happen in the universe of Brisk, delivered through the next generation stop-motion animation the brand revitalized last year. Yoda and Darth Maul will join the likes of these and other famous personalities previously tapped by Brisk to deliver its bold messaging. The spot, created by Mekanism, airs on January 15, 2012, and will be featured in movie theaters and online. The promotion will be brought to life at retail with in-store POS, social media integration, grass roots activation, radio, and interactive TV via Playstation and Xbox. Brisk Brings Lightsaber Battles to Smartphones The saga begins today as the Brisk mobile game application, Brisksaber, brings the iconic Star Wars lightsaber battles to smartphones. The new application will feature a progression of content that allows fans to incrementally unlock new characters and objects based on the nationwide redemption of codes found on specially-marked packages of one-liter Brisk Iced Tea. “The Brisksaber app allows us to continue to offer inventive content that truly appeals to our growing Brisk community,” says Fuller, who notes that the brand will also support the application with a dedicated 15-second TV spot. “Gaming is a big part of who they are and we’ll reward their loyalty to Brisk and their love of Star Wars by unveiling new content and features for the Brisksaber app throughout our Star Wars partnership.” The game features a blend of 2-D and 3-D elements and invites players to choose their side — The Light Side or The Dark Side — then their mode — Time Trial or Survival — before they battle foes that vary depending on the allegiance they have chosen. Players can opt to share their scores on Facebook and Twitter and top scoring players will be shown on a leaderboard on Facebook.com/Brisk. Brisksaber can be downloaded via UncaptheApp.com, Facebook.com/Brisk or in the iTunes Store or Android Market. New Product Packaging and Sizing Goes to the Dark Side Darth Maul, a Sith warrior known for wielding a double-ended lightsaber, takes over Brisk Raspberry Iced Tea 24-oz. cans and one-liter bottles. The limited time Brisk Raspberry Iced Tea Darth Maul packaging will drive consumers to UncaptheApp.com where they can download an exclusive mobile game application, Brisksaber. Brisk Raspberry Iced Tea Darth Maul bottles — along with Iced Tea with Lemon, Sweet Tea, Tea Lemonade, Green Tea Peach, Strawberry Melon, Lemonade, Pink Lemonade and Fruit Punch — will have under-the-cap codes that allow fans to collectively unlock new characters, lightsabers and objects when they play Brisksaber. The Uncap the App promotion and limited-time Darth Maul packaging is available until March 31, 2012.